happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trash Day
Trash Day is an episode of Happy Tree Friends (fanon). This episode introduces Fungus, the filthy skunk who loves garbage. Plot It's Garbage Day in Happy Tree Land! Everyone is collecting their disposables and putting it on their front doors for the garbage truck to pick up... almost everyone at least. Fungus comes out of his garbage can yawning and awakened. He finds leftover bacon under his foot and sets to eat it, only to hear the sound of the garbage truck coming nearby. This alarms him that he must once again hide his beloved trash collection before it's too late. He manages to hide his valuables in time, but discovers that his house is chock-full of garbage. Fungus decides he must do some spring cleaning and try to find a place for his trash. He struggles into his home and pushes out a massive pile of rubbish. Just as Trippy passes by, he gets compressed between the pile of trash and a brick wall, and is soon crushed to death. Fungus pants with exhaustion and is soon covered by falling garbage. He emerges from the trash and puts everything into a plastic bag. Later, Fungus drags the enormous bag looking for a spot to put it. He finds a mailbox and shoves everything inside. Petunia comes out just in time to dispose of the trash as Garbage Man Lumpy arrives with his truck. Petunia notices her bloated mailbox oozing with trash, though Lumpy ignores it and drives away. Just as Petunia tries to open her mailbox, it explodes and covers her with garbage, making her panic. She then sees Trippy's crushed remains and dies of a heart attack. At the park, Fungus dumps his garbage in the local pond. Immediately, he notices several fish floating on top of the water. Fungus sees one last piece of garbage - a slice of moldy pizza. Fungus decides to hang on to it and proceeds to eat it in a nearby trash can. The garbage truck shows up, and Lumpy picks up the trash can and dumps it in, not noticing Fungus fast asleep. The truck drives off until it reaches the junkyard. Lumpy dumps all the trash into a pit and on a large conveyor belt. Fungus wakes up and sees his half-eaten pizza miles ahead of him and runs to get it. Meanwhile, the Mole controls the buttons for destroying the trash. He pushes one button which activates a giant flamethrower, which Fungus survives only with slight burns. Then came several giant saws, making Fungus lose his arms and tail. He then falls off the conveyor belt and onto the ground. He sees the pizza slice fall on top of him, and laughs with glee, but is soon crushed by a trash compactor. The next day, Giggles recieves a chair made of recycled trash. Just as she is about to sit down on it, however, she notices Fungus' face and the pizza on the seat. Moral "One critter's trash is another critter's treasure"! Deaths #Trippy is suffocated and crushed by a pile of trash. #Petunia dies of a heart attack. #Several fish die from pollution. #Fungus is crushed and later made into a chair. Trivia #This is the debut of Fungus and The Mole. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes